1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platinum compound having the formula ##STR2## wherein R represents hydrogen atom, an alkali metal atom or a lower alkyl group and a drug comprising the same.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Antitumor effects of platinum compounds have been studied to expect clinical applications. For example, cis-]diamine dichloroplatinum (II)] (hereinafter referring to as cis-ddp) has been proposed. The cis-ddp is water insoluble and has kidney toxicity and accordingly, the administration is limited. Various studies for overcoming the disadvantage have been made as disclosed in J. NATL. CANCER Inst. 57 841-845 (1976); Gann 69, 263-265 (1978). It has not been satisfactory to impart water solubility and to reduce kidney toxicity.
Various studies have been made to overcome these disadvantages.